THe strange Affairs of Maximum Ride
by Hunter Alexander Crane
Summary: so it's been ten years since Fang's return, Max and Fang are happily married and don't plan on having kids anytime soon. but what happens when Fang dares Max to drink a bottle of Sprite but it turns out to be Champagne? Major Faxness and Eggy! postponed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you are about to read except my character that I have slipped into this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Um… did we just do that? OOPS!**

**Max's pov**

So, last night was weird. One moment I was drinking a gallon of sprite, and the next…. I was on my stomach with Fang on top of me. Then I woke up on top of Fang, did I mention that we were alone? The flock had gone out to a massive blow out party that strangely enough Dr. Martinez and Ella were hosting, and Fang dared me to drink a gallon of sprite. Everything in between was blank! Did I mention that the inside of the house was practically destroyed? When the flock came back they stared at me and Fang, "Sugar Rush." I said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hello! So this is my fanfiction chapter 2!**

**Fang: *AHEM!***

**Me: Sorry Fang, I forgot you were there!**

**Fang: This was mostly my idea remember?**

**Me: Don't make me pull out the flamethrower and burn you!**

**Fang: Sorry.**

**Me: No S#!% on with the story!**

**Chapter two**

**Wait! That wasn't Sprite!**

**Fang's pov the night of the Dare**

I had found a weird looking bottle of Sprite in the pantry and dared Max to drink it, she popped open the bottle and chugged it in three minutes flat! She was hiccupping afterwards and she was giggling! Next thing ya know, she's on top of me giving me kisses, not that I'm complaining! But she went abit far when she grabbed at my shirt and I pinned her to the floor, she just kept giggling! Then I smelled champagne and realized that what I had thought was Sprite wasn't! _DAMN! _I thought angrily then she's back on top of me! By now the house was starting to look like a wreck.

**Present**

I woke up to find Max standing up looking around kind of confused looking. I will not say exactly what happened but thankfully we were both fully clothed! Because at that moment the flock got back from Ella and Dr. Martinez's party! Well, let's just say they all looked a bit tipsy except for Gazzy and Angel, because they were under aged. Oh did I mention Ella was with them? Duh! Are you freaking blind? Max already told you guys that Ella and Iggy are engaged! Oh, Gazzy's had a string of girlfriends, Angel has gone through hormonal hell with Puberty and has kept trying to get Max to approve of her dates, and did I mention Nudge's boyfriend is the biggest perv on the planet? Well now you know!

**Max's pov**

So the whole flock plus Ella, minus Gazzy and Angel, looked tipsy, and Ella had a large knot on her head where I think she got hit by something. "whahappenedhere?" Ella slurred, yep, they weren't tipsy! They were all out drunk! It should be a crime to fly while under the influence! Then I realized I had a massive headache, oh great, sugar headache! No, that Sprite hadn't tasted like sprite! It had tasted like….. Oh shit, Champagne! It wasn't a sugar headache! It was a Hangover! Angel must have picked up on this so she looked at me strangely, "Max, what really happened?" she asked, "I really don't know." I said, then I felt like I was gonna throw up so I rushed to the bathroom and blew chunks. Most of it made it into the toilet, but some of it didn't and splattered all over the bathroom. I went back to the living room, "I'll be back in about an hour." I said and took off flying straight from the front door, I landed at my mom's house and went inside. "hey mom." I said still feeling sick, "Max! you look terrible! What happened last night?" she asked, "I think I drank a whole bottle of Champagne." I said trying not to vomit in her livingroom.

So let's recap, I was drunk last night, most of the flock is drunk from a different source.

**Me: that was a weird chapter!**

**Fang: hey, you were the one to write it!**

**Max: WAIT! WHAAAAAT! This isn't funny you guys!**

**Me: Max, the story must go on!**

**Max and Fang: R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: well let's see, it's chapter 3!**

**Iggy: I like what this story's going to turn into! I really like Ella! The thing I don't like is me being Drunk in the story.**

**Me: Dude, just trying to make the story interesting!**

**Max: I swear, if you make another scene between me and Fang I'll….**

**Me: SHUT UP! On WITH THE DAMN STORY!**

**Chapter 3**

**What the hell? You're saying that I did what?**

**Max's pov**

After I got back to the house Fang told me what happened last night, as you can guess that went over like a ton of Bricks! I started screaming and yelling at him, sure we're married but he could have tried to stop it! I slapped him left and right and when I finally calmed down I realized that I might be pregnant! Damnit! I was going to need to buy some tests, I was definitely going to be grouchy and moody while I was pregnant but I needed to be sure I was pregnant first!

**Me: that was interesting!**

**Max: That's it! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Me: Don't forget that I have a flame thrower!**

**Fang: R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: we're back! I made Max and Fang go to the Park so they won't be back until the end of the chapter to tell me there opinions it.**

**Iggy: and I'm here to say that Jullian Brennan is the best writer I've met besides JP! And Max is going to flip out when she sees this chapter!**

**Gazzy: yep! Now nudge's take on the story!**

**Nudge: this is great! Max is gonna kill Jullian but….. *Iggy clamps his hand over Nudges mouth.***

**Me: on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions of a pregnant birdperson!**

**Max's pov**

Well, I really am pregnant! It's gonna be a B!#%! getting through it! So, let's see….. Iggy and Ella are getting married in two months! Let's see what they're doing now! I walked through the house and saw them making out on the couch, eww they were getting slobber all over it! I did I whacked both of them over the head, "Iggy, what's for lunch?" I asked, "Give me a minute." He said and got up, he felt his way to the kitchen and started making lunch, "Um… Ella? There's something I need to tell you. I haven't told anyone else yet, I'm pregnant." I said, Ella of course started squealing like a little girl and everything that goes with that, I clamped my hand over her mouth. "I'm going to tell the others myself." I said, just then there was a knock on the door. I got up and looked through the peephole to see an old friend of ours! Major Hunter Alexander Crane, well he was 13 last time we saw him. I opened the door and noticed my clone, "Still going out with the harpy?" I asked him sarcastically, this made my clone angry you want to know the major differences between me and my clone? Well my clone dyed her hair black, and her name is officially Maxine, "Max! Long time no see!" Hunter laughed, did I mention that he has this really weird voice that's a whisper but at the same time you can hear it on the other side of a building? "Well, let's see. While you were gone Fang and I got married, and….. I'm pregnant." I said, we went inside and the rest of the flock rushed into the living room. "Before you guys say hi to Hunter I need to tell you guys something." I said taking a deep breath, I waited a full minute before saying, "I'm pregnant." There were gasps from everyone except Ella, Fang, and Hunter and Maxine who I had already told.


	5. Chapter 5

**Max: I really want to ring Jullian's neck!**

**Fang: he's not here now.**

**Max: alright, I'll just host this chapter, here it is.**

**Chapter 5**

**Mood swings galore and little birdlings!**

**Fang's pov**

It was a pain dealing with Max! The smallest things set her off! We'd go from kissing to yelling at each other in less than a minute! Well, atleast it'll be only afew more months before she gives birth to our kids!

**Two months later**

**Max's pov**

I was about to give birth, we had just gotten to the hospital, I really didn't notice the chemical smells today because of the pain! Afew hours later and the pain stopped, I was holding two little baby birdkids! Their wings were so cute! The only thing that freaked me out was that the boy's wings were blood red! Well, actually they were Cardinal red but it doesn't really matter to me. The girl's wings were a deep gray with brown and white flecks. "What should we name them?" I asked Fang who had just been allowed into the room, "the boy, Tooth maybe." He grinned and I shook my head, "how about Jory?" I asked. He nodded, afew minutes and much debate later we named the girl Trudy. "When can they leave the hospital?" he asked, "Tomorrow." I replied, I handed the babies to Fang and went to sleep.

**Me: I'm back! And Kiki1069 or whatever that number was, the Flock's ages are Max-25 Fang-25 Iggy-25 Nudge-22 Gazzy-19 Angel-17. Ella is 22 in this as well, and Dr. M… well I really don't know her age in the books.**

**Ella: um…. I really don't know what to say right now but this is just a heads up, I really do like Iggy!**

**Max & Fang: R&R?**


	6. The babysitter

**Me: next chapter!**

**Fang: about damn time Jullian!**

**Me: SHUT THE F*#% UP!**

**Chapter 6**

**The babysitter!**

**Max's pov**

We hired a babysitter so me and Fang could go out into the woods and have a kissing fest, I've been house bound for five weeks! What did you expect? Every morning it was the same thing! Waking up at an ungodly hour and feeding Trudy and Jori.

When we got back to the house two days later was a wreck! Trudy apparently did all of the damage though.

**I know the chapters are short right now but I really don't have that much time right now!**


End file.
